reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
A Toothless Adventure/Transcript
(Ben meets up with Doc Brown and Marty on their latest experiment) Marty: Hey, Ben you made it! Thanks for coming by to help out the Doc on his latest invention. Ben: Anytime, so what's new, Doctor Brown? Doc Brown: What's new? I've enabled another time-traveling experiment, not only will it lead somewhere to World War II, the future, the Declaration of Independence, but it will lead all the way to....the Norse ages! Ben: Can it erase the day the Forever Knights began? Because I'm bored with these guys! Doc Brown: We can't bother making another ripple in time, we need to focus on goes on and on. Now step right over here. (Ben steps to the podium where he is standing) Doc Brown: And be ready on whatever means necessary! (Suddenly the ground is rumbling) Marty: Hey, Doc, what's going on? Doc Brown: I don't know it's very important! Ben: Wait, can I help? If there's anything- Doc Brown: No time! (Closes the door on Ben) This is another ripple, it's the end of the world, Ben! Marty and you will have to find a way to stop it! Marty: Wait, what? (Grabbed by Doc and pushed into another car) Hey, Doc, what the hell are you doing? Doc Brown: You can cancel the Apocalypse! You have to go to the age where humans and dragons co-exist (activates the machine) Do it whatever means necessary! (Suddenly, a fiery beasts emerges and kills the Doc) Ben/Marty: Doc! NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Hopgoblin (pops up from Ben's neck): Hello! (The machine has suddenly transported them both somewhere) Ben: HOP!!! I TOLD YOU TO STAY WITH AZMUTH, HE'S YOUR FATHERRRRR!!! (Ben and Marty scream falling down, while Ben tries to pick an alien, he and Marty are suddenly swooped by 2 dragons) Marty: What the hell? (Looks up to see him being carried by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the newfound chief of Berk, and his dragon, Toothless, who is the new Alpha of the dragons) Ben: What's going on? (Looks up to see him being carried by Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup's girlfriend and fiancé, and her dragon, Stormfly) Draco emerges: Pokesquad, glad your here! Ash: it's good having you back! Draco: oh Ash, glad your ok, these are my new students! Hopgoblin: Students? We no sign up for dragon training class! Ben: SHH! Do you wanna ruin time? Hopgoblin: No. Ben: Do you want a cookie? Hopgoblin: Yes. Ben: Then keep low until we get to land! (As they land on the Island of Berk, Ben and Marty are released as they kept their feet on the ground, Ben tosses Hopgoblin a cookie he kept as he gave his word) Ben: Ash, how did you and the Pokesquad get here? Ash: ??? Ben: Oh, I see. (Ben, Marty, Hopgoblin, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Lillie, Sophocles, Lana, Kiawe and Mallow stand in attendance in front of Hiccup and Astrid) Hiccup: Welcome to Berk, a place where Vikings and Dragons co-exist, we figured we had new students for dragon training, what are your names? Ben: I'm Ben. Marty: Martin. Ash: Ashemis. Misty: Kori. Brock: Brock. Tracey: Tracey. May: May. Max: Max. Dawn: Dawn. Iris: Iris. Cilan: Cilan. Serena: Serena. Bonnie: Bonnie. Clement: Clement. Lillie: Lillie. Sophocles: Sophocles. Lana: Lana. Kiawe: Kiawe. Mallow: Mallow. Snotlout: Who's your pet, you’re little lizard? Hopgoblin: Hey, who you calling lizard? Snotlout: Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you were just an ugly old goblin (laughs) Hopgoblin: Oh, yeah? (Kicks Snotlout in the groin, causing him to fall and whine in pain) Who ugly now? Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy, I know my cousin, Snotlout can be a bully sometimes- Astrid: Which he still is. Hiccup: Good point. But there's no need to be hostile to your teachers. Ben: Actually, he's with me, he's my pet...frog. Hiccup: Oh, very well, allow me to introduce myself. Hiccup Horrendous Haddick III, I'm the chief of Berk, this is my girlfriend and fiancé, Astrid Hofferson. Astrid: Welcome aboard. Hiccup: The guy you're pet kicked in the groin is my cousin (points to Snotlout still lying on the ground), Snotlout Jorgenson. Snotlout (looks at Hopgoblin): You're dead you little- Ben: Hey, back off, you dou- Ash (whispers): Ben, keep a low profile. Ben (whispers): But these Vikings know violence, so do these dragons. Ash (whispers): But do they know language, yet? Ben (turns back at Snotlout): -doofus! Snotlout: Oh yeah, you wanna start- Astrid: No one's starting anything! And aren't you supposed cleaning the weapons? (Ben and Hopgoblin have a face-off against Snotlout, while Hiccup also breaks up the fight) Hiccup: OK, come on, guys, let us show you tour of the place. (Everyone walks away, while Ben and Hopgoblin have triumphant smiles against Snotlout, as Hopgoblin gives Snotlout a raspberry) Hiccup: Right over there are the twins (points to Tuffnut and Ruffnut doing pranks on vikings) Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston. Ruffnut: Hey, these must be the new guys in training. Marty: Does your brother speak? Ruffnut: Naw, I challenged him to a Jinx game unless says his full name. Ben: (speaks to the viewers) I guess that relates to T.J. Miller getting accused of sexual harassment, bullying, bombing and other things. Ruffnut: Wait, what? Ben: Nothing, so his name is Tuffnut Thorston, right? Tuffnut (speaks in a different voice actor, Brooks Wheelan): Oh finally I wanted to speak up and say how much my sister is such a pain in my neck! Ruffnut: Oh grow up, I'm probably ??? minutes older when we were both born! Tuffnut: Oh no, I'm ??? minutes older than you when we were both born! Ruffnut: I'm telling mom! Tuffnut: And I'll tell dad! Hiccup: They love to play pranks but they always bicker with each other. Eret: Oh, Chief. Got some more food for the dragons to be paid! Ruffnut: Hey, cutie! Hiccup: This is Eret, he used to be a Dragon Hunter, but he's on our side now. Eret: Oh, the new recruits, eh? Ruffnut (runs behind Eret and holds him): Mind if we get some alone time? (Smacks his butt, which shocks him) Tuffnut: Oh sis, I'm gonna tell mom your harassing one of the citizens! Ruffnut: Shut up, Tuff! (Kicks Tuffnut in the leg) Tuffnut: Ah, my leg! Hiccup: Let me distance you guys from the cramp twins for a little bit. Marty: Gladly. (Everyone continues walking as they enter a cabin) Hiccup: Fishlegs, meet the new recruits! Fishlegs: New recruits? They must be dragon training! Hiccup: This is my best friend, Fishlegs Ingerman. (Toothless gives him a growling look) Best human friend. (Toothless smiles) He's an expert on types of dragons. Fishlegs: For example, Night Furies, any kind. Gobbler: Alrighty, lads! You ready? Hiccup: Hey, Gobbler, meet the new recruits. Gobbler: Gobbler the Belch, at your service! (Holds out his hook, which frightens them a bit), whoops my bad, lost it in a war. Anyways, I'll show you laddies to the training site, later, be ready soon! (Ben, Hopgoblin, Marty and Pokesquad give awkward and frightened looks) Hiccup: He lost both his left hand and right leg. Ben: You lost a leg. Hiccup: Yeah, trying to stop a huge dragon. (Everyone exits Fishleg's cabin) Hiccup: Let me know if there's any other dragons to study. Fishlegs: You got it! (Everyone enters Hiccup's cabin) Hiccup: Hey, Mom! Valka: Welcome home son, how's your flight? Hiccup: It was fine, (points to Ben and Marty) Me and Astrid rescued these 2 fellas from falling. Ben: Pleasure to meet you, Miss Haddock. Marty: So when do we meet your dad? (Hiccup frowns, while Astrid and Valka share the same look) Hiccup: He's...he's gone. My father gave up his life to save me. Kori: How terrible. Ash: What happened to your father? Hiccup: He died saving me from Toothless, but he was under the influence of Berk's greatest threat, Drago Bludvist, he said he only could control the dragons, but all he cared about was world domination. Ben: I'm sorry about your dad. Hiccup: We made a statue in his honor, come here and look. (Everyone walks out the statue) Stoick the Vast, my father, Berk's Original Chief. Marty: He'd be real proud of you. Hiccup: I'm keeping up with his promise. Well, let's get to Gobbler, we don't want to keep him waiting. (Everyone exits to Gobbler) Ben (whispers to Marty): I wonder if this Dra-go Bloodyfist Guy has anything to do with the apocalypse. Marty (whispers to Ben): Whatever Dragon he had, it killed the Doc. It could cause devastation and destruction, which is why we need to avert it. Hopgoblin: You sign us up for class, what class do we do now? Hiccup: Don't worry guys, you're training begins now... (a group of pirates suddenly invade Berk) You're training begins later! (Every Viking gathers every weapon they have, with dragons by their side) Gobbler: Alright, laddies, gather every weapon, we go to battle!! (The Vikings prepare for battle) Hiccup: Gobbler, evacuate the village, engage all defenses, and get these guys some weapons! Gobbler: You bet I will Hic! Alright laddies! Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Bonnie, Lillie, Lana and Mallow: Hey! Gobbler: And lassies! We've got axes and swords for each of ya, and- (confused at a strange flash, and sees Ben as Diamondhead) shields? Ben as Diamondhead: Don't worry, help us on the way! Gobbler: Let me say something, who the heck are you? Ben as Diamondhead: No time! (Toothless observes Diamondhead, which we licks him, which causes his omnitrix symbol to flash gray and green) What is it you stupid thing-a-mi-jigger? Eric: That means that "Thing-a-mi-jigger" has collected DNA for a new form! try it out. Ben as Diamondhead: (sighs) So much for diamonds (taps symbol and turns into a mysterious creature, ???) Hiccup: (gasps) ANOTHER NIGHT FURY?! Ben as XLR8: Well, Yeah, I am now, I think I’ll call this Night Fury, "???" Marty: By the way, Eric, how did you get here? It's like Land Before Time Nerd and Tragould brought you here (to the viewers) Tons of surprises, huh? Eric: ??? Marty: Oh I see, I guess this is going to be a running gag, when me and Ben and Hopgoblin were the only ones in the ???, someone else follows us. Ben as ???: Yep, guess so, hop on, Marty! (Marty jumps on him) (Everyone goes out to battle, as they face the pirates) Ben as ???: Okay, how do I blow fire and fly, is it just like BenDragon? Marty: I guess, just try it out! (Ben as ??? flies and blows fire at the pirates) Ben as ???: Hop! think of a distraction!! Hopgoblin: Me Know!! (approaches the pirates where he sings Yo, Ho, Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life of Me) HOPGOBLIN Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Maraud and embezzle and even highjack Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We kindle and char and enflame and ignite Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves Drink up me 'earties, yo ho We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads Drink up me 'earties, yo ho Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads Drink up me 'earties, yo ho (The pirates cheer at Hopgoblin's performance, Ben as ??? and Marty have successfully snucked right in to the ship where the pirates ride, they suddenly come across a big man with a metal arm) Marty: Who are you? Man: Don't you know who I am? I alone control the dragons! Hiccup: Drago Bludvist! Drago Bludvist: Ah, Hiccup, so nice to see you again, allow me to introduce you to my acquaintance. Vilgax: Greetings Dragon Rider. Ben as XLR8: Vilgax, you're here? Vilgax: Yes. ??? Category:Transcript